


Panic at the Press Conference

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chinese GP, Formula One, Implied Kibastian, M/M, Press Conference, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian thinks he's hidden how he feels well but Jenson begs to differ. They'll need a bit of a push in the right direction. Otherwise, they'll probably never take a hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic at the Press Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Challenge Week 15

_Panic at the Press Conference_

* * *

Sebastian didn't like sitting at these Press Conferences, they were much more fun when Kimi was in a different team so they could sit together and talk about who had the best beard or whose car should be the fastest in practice or who would get drunk and start kissing everyone else at the after party this time because it seemed to happen a lot.

But no, Kimi wasn't sitting next to him. All he had to save him from boredom was Felipe and Jenson, and Felipe already looked half-asleep.

Sebastian sighed, wishing he was anywhere but at this boring press conference while answering a question with 'No invitation, no.' because of course no one was going to let the Mercedes duo into the Ferrari Debrief. That would be stupid.

"Hi Seb" Jenson smiled. The McLaren driver was probably bored out of his wits too, since no one seemed to want to ask him anything.

"Hi Jenson" Sebastian smiled, albeit dimly. Not that he didn't like Jenson, they were friends, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about the car or what it's like to have Kimi as his teammate since they were friends (which was what everyone wanted to know about these days).

"Missing Kimi?" Jenson asked, a spark of mischief in his eyes as Sebastian let out a quiet laugh. "Sure, it's not like he's my teammate and I see him everyday, right?" Sebastian rolled his eyes, a habit he seemed to have picked up from Kimi.

"You can drop the act, Seb. We all know." Jenson rolled his eyes too, their conversation earning a couple of knowing glances from Romain and Nico behind them. Sebastian couldn't help but feel self conscious under all the scrutiny. "What act? What are you talking about?" Sebastian squirmed a little in his seat.

"We all know about you and Ki-"

"Jenson?" The Brit looked to the camera, his show smile broadening as he answered the question about the most impressive thing about the track and China, picking out phrases here and there that Felipe mentioned. It impressed Seb how the man could pay attention even while having a conversation. He contemplated the track for a bit, preparing to answer the question himself.

"We all know about you and Kimi" Jenson's smug voice echoed in his head, the Brit's knowing expression haunting him until the end of the Press Conference.

Sebastian left the room in a hurry as soon as the press conference ended, all of the drivers watching him go quizzically.

"What did you say to him?" Romain asked, a little concerned for the ruffled German.

Jenson smiled.

"Nothing that wasn't true"


End file.
